Talviyö
by Ulputti
Summary: -10C, viimaa, lumisade. Jossain siellä paarustaa yksinäinen... Valmis työ.


Nimi: Talviyö Tekijä: Pidge Boyar Valmistui: 23.10.03 (muokattu 11.1.2004) Ryhmä: draama Sopivaisuus: PG  
  
A/N: Olen tapellut tämän parituksen kanssa yli puolitoista vuotta, ja tämän voin nimetä ensimmäiseksi onnistuneeksi teelmäksi jonka olen saanut aikaan sen sisällä.  
  
Palaute: Anti tulla vaan. Privana tai yleisesti. Rakentavaa preferataan =D  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Pitkä ja eleetön oli talvi ollut. Aamu oli tulossa, vaikkei sitä tässä pimeydessä olisi uskonut. Suuressa tummanpuhuvassa nahkasohvassa istui yrmeä, koko yön valvonut mies. Hän tuijotti takkaan, missä musta tuli paloi rauhattomasti kuin liekeiksi muutettu säikkynyt saaliseläin. Jurottaja oli hyvin syvällä omissa ajatuksissaan, ja huone oli kunnioittavan hiljaa.  
  
***  
  
Ympärillä kimmelsi loputon hanki kuin tuhannet ja taas tuhannet timantit. Siellä, huurteen ja tyynen tähtiyön keskellä uupperoi mustiin kääriytynyt hento hahmo. Hanki ulottui melkein polveen, talvi oli kylmin ja lumisin miesmuistiin. Kaikki lantiosta alaspäin oli litimärkää ja jäätymisuhan alla. Huppu oli päässä, ja hartioilla oli jokin erikoisenvärinen ja kalliiltanäyttävä turkispuuhka. Meno oli hidasta. Siroissa puolisaappaissaan jalat olivat lopettaneet vapaaehtoisen toiminnan jo kilometrejä sitten, mutta hahmo piti liikettä yllä tahdonvoimalla. Ympärillä kimmelsi loppumaton hanki...  
  
***  
  
Jurottava mies oli noussut ylös ja kiertänyt pientä traditionaalista kahdeksikkoa tulisijan edessä. Nyt hän istui taas, äskeiselle paikalle. Hän tuhahti paheksuvasti itsekseen - juuri sillä tavalla, miten vain aito siniverinen voi tuhahtaa. Typerä nainen.  
  
***  
  
Taivaalle oli lipunut pilviä; pimeys syveni kuun peittyessä niiden taakse. Maisema oli valkoinen - valkoisia kukkuloita ja niiden välistä valkoista tasamaata. Jossain kasvoi satunnaisia pensaita tai puita, jotka olivat mustia ja korostivat tuota sietämätöntä valkeutta. Hanki oli viiman pieksemä ja kovakuorinen. Hän upposi polveaan myöten joka kolmannella askeleella, ja väsyi hetki hetkeltä enemmän. Terävä hankiainen raapi kenkien nahkaa yhä pahemmin ja pahemmin. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten oli joutunut tänne. Hän ei tiennyt, minne oli menossa.  
  
***  
  
Vaikka yrmeä ei myöntänyt sitä itselleen, hän kaipasi hupakkoa kotiin. Olkoonkin että tämä oli itsepäinen ja arvaamaton. Mutta hänen asemassaan olevan miehen ei sopinut näyttäytyä ystävänpäiväkutsuilla ilman rouvaansa. Ja vuodekin tuntui epämukavan tyhjältä ja kylmältä.  
  
Tosiaan, oli tulossa ystävänpäivä. Pian voisi hankkia jotain soveliasta, ehkä jonkin riipuksen...rouva varmaankin pitäisi siitä. Ulkona oli yhä samanlaista kuin joulukuussa oli ollut - hyistä. Yleensä näihin aikoihin vuodesta lumi – jos sitä tuli lainkaan - oli jo sulanut. Ja se naikkonen oli siellä jossain yksin. Oli taas saanut sellaisen typerän päähänpiston - niin tyypilliseen tapaansa. Mies katsahti liekkeihin, jotka loimusivat nyt hiipuvan harmaana ja nousi vastahakoisesti mukavan lämpimältä paikaltaan. Kai hänen sitten pitäisi tehdä asialle jotain.  
  
***  
  
Sankan pumpulitupposateen keskellä nyyversi hangessa sangen kohmettunut nainen. Hänen huulensa sinersivät ja pakkasenpuremat posket hautautuivat turkispuuhkaan syvemmälle. Askel, toinen, kolmas... koko maailma tuntui olevan yhtä lunta ja kylmän turruttamia sormia ja varpaita. Aika ajoin hän pysähtyi kuin kokeillakseen, pysyisikö pystyssä, ja jatkoi taas matkaa kohti kaukaisuutta. Ei hän tiennyt mihin oli menossa. Jonnekin vain. Siellä olisi ehkä tuulensuojaa, jos tuuri kävisi. Lumi täytti hänen jälkensä nopeasti.  
  
***  
  
Mies varmisti vielä kerran, että poika oli varmasti nukahtanut. Tuntien yhtämittainen parkuminen oli varmasti vienyt tältä voimat. Pienokaisen pehmeä pyöreys melkeinpä hymyilytti häntä. Kävi sitten vaatekomerollaan valitsemassa sopivan paksun lämmikkeen ja lähti ulos.  
  
*******  
  
Suuressa tummanpuhuvassa nahkasohvassa hytisi hento olento. Hän tuijotti takkaan, jossa paloi nyt oikea, keltaoranssi tuli. Kipinät räiskyivät, eikä tuo syväjäädytetty ollut uskoa, miten lämmintä saattoi olla. Hän pohdiskeli tapahtunutta, eikä saattanut millään muistaa, millä keinoin ja miksi oli päätynyt keskelle lumitasankoa. Ei sillä, että olisi enää väliäkään...  
  
***  
  
Yläkerrassa poika älähti taas vänyämään. Se oli niin väsynyt ja nälkäinen, ettei osannut irrottaa kitusistaan kunnon rääyntää, mutta harjoiteltuaan sitkeästi illallisesta lähtien sai kyllä oikean reaktion aikaan. Sohvalle pesiytynyt paleleva nuori nainen kuuli valituksen äitiyden herkistämillä korvillaan ja oli jo puoliksi nuossut, kun kuuli miehen painavan jo hyvää vauhtia portaissa.  
  
***  
  
Mies saapui hetkiä myöhemmin lapsi kömpelösti sylissään. Pienokainen oli kovasti hysteerinen: nanny oli ottanut lopputilin viikkoa aikaisemmin, eikä äiti ollut ollut kotona puoleen vuorokauteen. Mies itse oli saanut koulutuksen salamurhaajaksi, ei lapsenlikaksi. Hyvä kun oli keksinyt lämmintä sokerivettä juottaa. Nyt poika hamusi erehtymättömällä vaistollaan maitorauhasmuodostelmaa johon saattaisi alipainekiinnittäytyä.  
  
***  
  
Pojalle pitäisi palkata nanny. Vaimon vaatepuoli pitäisi saada kuntoon ystävänpäiväkutsuihin mennessä. Töissäkin kiireitä: läjittäin asiakirjoja allekirjoitettavana ja viitisen raporttia laadittavana. Huhtikuun neljänteen mennessä Patrick Bloomin oli määrä olla vainaa. Työhuoneensa tuolissa istui yrmeä, koko yön valvonut mies, joka tuijotti seinän läpi jonnekin kauas. Pöydällä purputti hiljaa kiehuva myrkky koelasissaan.  
  
***  
  
Pienokainen maussutti äitinsä rintaa hermostuttavan kovaäänisesti, lutkutti ja inahteli tyytyväisyyttään. Nämä objektiivisesti ajatellen aivan mukavat ja kotoisat äänet häiritsivät miehen ajatuksenjuoksua. Hän olisi noussut ja sulkenut paksun oven, muttei tohtinut. Vaimo hyräili pientä viisua, ehkä jotain tuutulaulua. Oli näemmä jo unohtanut 'kävelyretkensä'. Toissaviikolla tämä oli melkein räjäyttänyt puolet huoneestaan ilmaan, eikä päivää myöhemmin tiennyt siitä enää mitään. Jokin ylempi voima yksin tiesi, mitä seuraavaksi olisi luvassa. Ajatteleminen ei tässä melussa käynyt päinsä. Pitkä ja aivan tarpeeksi rasittava oli talviyö ollut. Perheellisenä ei ollut helppoa. Mies huokaisi raskaasti ja kaatoi mittalasiin tarkan määrän koiruohouutetta.  
  
(Fín.) 


End file.
